


All Her Sins Remembered

by angel1972



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Natasha Feels, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1972/pseuds/angel1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her secrets spread throughout the world, Natasha was scared she would be rejected by her lovers.</p><p>She really should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Her Sins Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Marvel and Disney and are being used without their express permission for entertainment purposes only.

Natasha stood at the door of Bruce's apartment with her hand raised, fist formed, to knock on the door. But she hesitated, and then came to a full stop a scant few millimeters from her objection.

Her hand shook.

They must know by now.

How couldn't they?

All that red in her ledger, all her sins, were made public through the internet, which was then picked up by a greedy media looking for juicy, red, meat to sink their teeth into. 

And she had provided them with a banquet.

Her body shook, maybe she should leave, maybe they'd be better off without her.

'Are you going to stand there all day,' Clint said with a playful smirk. 'Or were you thinking of maybe knocking on the door.'

(She had missed the door swinging open, which just went to show how messed up she was.)

The smirk on the archer's face fell when he saw the expression on Natasha's face. He quickly pulled her into the apartment before shutting and locking the door.

'Yo Bruce, babe, we got ourselves a code red.' He led the redhead into the living room and sat her on the couch before taking a seat to her right. The Russian was eerily pliant, and completely silent. Her eyes and lips were pressed tightly closed as if that would somehow keep everything from being real. 

'Tasha? Tasha, you're okay. You're safe here,' Bruce said, his tone a calming balm she wanted to believe. (She had missed his panicked footfalls as he quickly made his way from the kitchen.) The brunet took the seat to her left so that she was sandwiched between the two people who loved her the most, but also so she couldn't escape.

Natasha slowly opened her eyes, and looked into each of the men's – her men's eyes. She did not see one iota of the revulsion that she was expecting.

'But the news . . . the internet . . . you shouldn't want to touch me with a 10 foot pole.'

Bruce and Clint exchanged looks of fond exasperation before turning their attention back to their redheaded lover.

'We don't care about your ledger,' Bruce said, his fingers trailing a gentle path down her cheek. 'You forget we have our own red that we're trying to rid of.'

'Yeah,' Clint said. And he hugged her from behind, and rested his head lightly on her shoulder. 'You can't change the past, none of us can. The things we did, the people we hurt, are unchangeable, but we can be better people now, and hopefully that will be enough to change the future.'

'Besides, you never cared about our past,' Bruce added. 'Why would we care about yours?'

Natasha was speechless: this was more than she had thought possible, more than she thought she would ever deserve. So she did the only thing she could think of to show her gratitude: she leaned in and kissed the brunet on the lips. It started out slow and sweet, but soon got long and deep, and it only stopped when Clint emitted a small whimper of neglect.

The redhead pulled away from Bruce with a laugh, and twisted her head to show the blond her gratitude with sloppy open mouthed kissing. 

And even as they continued in the privacy of their bedroom, a small part of Natasha's conscious mind was thanking whatever merciful deity there was for this small bit of paradise. She was grateful beyond words that these two beautiful men saw beyond her past, beyond her ledger dripping with red to the woman below.

**The End.**


End file.
